


What's in a Gumball Anyways?

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Bottom Prince Gumball, Bubblegum, Cannibalism Play, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, NSFW Art, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Marshall Lee, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 1.Omorashi| Knifeplay |Body swapDetective work is hard, and Marshall Lee, easily distracted. So when there’s a lull in the whole candy-balism case, he jumps on the opportunity to see what exactly Gumball’s made off.Maybe a little too literally.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	What's in a Gumball Anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Hello! Wow, it’s been a year already, whew! Welp, we can only hope this month/year will be even better than the last :D 
> 
> And starting it off on a good foot, I hope, with what’s a purely smutty continuation of a purely smutty fic from last Kinktober! You don’t have to read the first, and this second one is mainly just porn like the first, but it’s up to if you’d like to go back or just continue onwards!

“Ugh, I just don’t understand! Two entire months of work and so little progress in the meantime! Gob, this thing might actually be more serious than I expected it to be...”

“What, you think a serial Candy-balism case would be simple? Think again, pal.”

Prince Gumball squints. “What did you call it?”

“Pal? Oh, would you prefer boyfriend? Honey? Gumdrop-”

“No. I meant the case.”

Marshall Lee floats a little back with a gasp. “Ohhhh, that! Haha, just a little pun I thought of in the shower last night! Candy-balism, you like? ‘Cause it’s cannibalism, but with candy-”

“Yeah, I get that. Don’t call it that.”

“Why not?”

Gumball sighs, low and exhausted, reflecting his true condition after so many weeks of dead ends and red herrings. “Because this is serious, Marshall Lee. It’s no joke or mere coincidence anymore, my citizens are certainly going missing, and the only real clue at this point is an underground sewer filled with torture devices and candy-making machines, and the screams of the innocent at night, as they’re taken away to who knows where. It’s not just a pun.”

Marshall Lee sighs then, before floating right on in front of Gumball just as he’s trying to open his laboratory door—to test more clues, futilely, of course—blocking the way and Gumball’s view, as his hands come to cup his pink, bubblegum chin. “Oh, lighten up, Gumbie. Life can’t be all just doom and gloom and nerdy shit. Sometimes you just have to take a step back and breathe a little, clear your head. Might be just the thing you need!”

“What in the world are you talking about-”

Gumball’s final syllable is twisted into a sharp shriek, as suddenly he finds himself pulled back by an impossibly strong force, the only thing upon him grey fingers curled into his shirt collar.

And then they’re right out the window.

Now, Gumball might have plenty of experience so high up in the air—having one of the tallest vantages in all of Ooo in his rosy tower, and plenty of odd inventions and concoctions and all that—but that was always when he was the one in control.

To be completely out of his element, in the arms of a crazed vampire, without even the slightest clue what was going on or where he was going, it’s terrifying.

The world below looks so small and insignificant: his normally grand Kingdom reduced to the slightest of shapes beneath swirling clouds, the people who pestered him and simultaneously gave his very life purpose not even visible from up so high.

It truly was a completely different world up here.

And when Gumball finally gives up his weak struggles against Marshall Lee’s supernatural, undead powers, they both can finally relax.

Just the sound of the wind and birds. The sun was nice and warm—always was—and even though neither of them had human skin, obviously, the pleasant sensation of lightly radiating heat was still present on their flesh. A natural mood-booster.

“Okay, okay,” Gumball says, defeatedly. “I get it. It is nice up here, okay? Now I get how stressed I was making myself, couldn’t enjoy the forest for the trees or the fact I should have a life beyond pulling my hair out about detective work. I get it. So... will you let me down now?”

Gumball turns to the person holding him up so far in the sky, expecting to see a toothy smile, or maybe a triumphant smirk.

But instead, he sees a wide, carnivorous grin, and eyes just as insane to boot. “You think you get it? You think that was the reason I brought you up here?! Oh, _Gumball!”_

Marshall Lee’s eyes become slits, his voice gravelly as he mutters, “You wish, old Prince.”

The fingers in his shirt collar tighten, and in the blink of an eye, they go from 0 to 100.

Literally.

At least, it sure seems to be pretty fucking fast, enough to knock the wind out of Gumball, both with surprise and the sheer force exerted on his weak, squishy body for such sudden acceleration.

The ground which had been peaceful but distant, becomes even more so in the blink of an eye.

His precious Kingdom is no longer a small miniature city, but a bubble of vivid colours amongst the greens and blues of the surrounding landscape, smaller and smaller until it’s merely a dot on the horizon.

He wants to shout at his damned hellion of a boyfriend, scream at him and ask him just what the fuck he’s thinking, not only ripping him from his own city without so much as asking, but choking him by the collar to some place which he still didn’t fucking know!

The sheer nerve! Oh, when Marshall Lee put him down, he’d get it!

And then Marshall Lee does put him down.

Oh, well that was pretty quick, actually, Gumball thinks, testing out his own two legs and finding that why yes, they do indeed work on solid ground.

But then he remembers his rage once more.

“Hey!” he yells, turning on his heel to the vampire beside him, leaning oh-so-casually on some door frame Gumball’s too enraged to fully recognize. “What in the hell was that, Marshall Lee?! Take me back to the Candy Kingdom this instant!”

“Oh, Gumball,” Marshall Lee shakes his head, tutting side to side. “Gumball, Gumball, Gumball. See, you say you got it, but that wasn’t true, now was it?”

 _“What are you talking about?”_ Gumball grits out, about one second away from just strangling Marshall Lee.

“What?” Marshall Lee laughs, hand up-turned and innocent in the air. “Second I take you away from that place you spend nearly every waking hour of your limitless lifespan, and you throw a real fit. I mean, noble intentions and all, it’s definitely admirable, trying to care for an entire city of impulsive little shmucks that are apparently eating each other or something, but there’s so much more to this life than that! Can’t you see, Gumball?”

With all those damned words from those bloodless lips, Gumball’s taken a few deep breaths, just barely enough to calm himself, uncurl his fist. He looks around, and remembers immediately where exactly he is.

Marshall Lee’s cabin.

An arm slithers over Gumball’s shoulders, no warmth, no coolness, just the slight weight of it. Gumball should just slap it away, cross his arms and stamp his feet until Marshall Lee takes him back. He knows he would do it, he might be an asshole, but he wasn’t a total one, at least.

But instead, for some reason, Gumball has a small change of heart. He manages to meet Marshall Lee’s eyes, and sees in them some capacity for... romance?

Eh, maybe not romance. That was pushing it. But maybe some true sentiment. Maybe Marshall Lee really did want him to just... take a break. Let go for a little while. Stop killing himself, while he was still alive. Get away from the kingdom and to a respite in the dark woods, unburdened by royal tasks or noir-style investigation both.

Marshall Lee continues, pressing his cheek against Gumball’s face, feeling the warm rush of sugar, the soft brush of his cotton candy hair, “We’ve lived for millennia, and we’ll live for countless years after. It’s both easy and impossible to forget, what we’ve been through before, all those adventures and pauses and events that seemed so momentous then, and so mundane now. Time heals all our wounds, rounds out the sharp bits of our traumatic pasts, but it also dulls the exciting bits, the little details that made it so real then, but now just a shadow of a story after so many retellings.

“We’ve done so much, gone so many places. Mostly together. Life’s always been funny like that. But all this is to say, I know your kingdom means so much to you, just like my songs mean a lot to me. But just like a song, it’ll all come to an end eventually. Just like everything else will. It won’t be meaningless, it’ll always having meaning to us, at least. But only to us. And that’s the thing about us, Gumball. Us.

“You and me. That always stays the same.”

Gumball breathes in the silence that follows. Marshall Lee doesn’t, because he doesn’t have to. But it’s obvious that they’re both just drinking it in, all those words, just how brutally true they are.

Most beings don’t have to deal with concepts like how to spend thousands of years. Most only get a hundred, if that. They don’t choose, they simply live. They never have to think about the generations of people, villains and civilians and heroes, that they watch die within a single century, nor experience it a thousand times over.

No, the only person in the entire world that knew what a blessing, and what a curse, that really was, was the person to the side of the other.

“And Ice Queen. But fuck her.”

Gumball let out a chuckle. “Okay, okay, I get it. I really do think I get it now.”

“You do?” Marshall Lee asks, smiling as he pulls back.

Gumball nods. “Yeah. You want to have sex with me, right?”

Marshall Lee’s eyes widened in surprise. “Blunt!”

Then they went right back into mischievous slits. “I like it!”

This time, Marshall Lee’s uncanny strength is both expected and welcomed. It still knocks the wind right out of Gumball’s lungs, but that’s just a little side effect.

The daze is quite nice, actually. Broad hands under broader shoulders on his own forearms, pinning him to Marshall Lee’s bed that pales in comparison to Gumball’s back in the castle. But just like the rest of Marshall Lee’s cosy little cabin, it’s actually pretty quaint. A palette cleanser for sure.

But even better than a small bed was a large body draped over his, Gumball finds. Sharp teeth running up and down his neck, making tell-tale vampire bites that will heal up without a trace in a matter of hours, magical candy flesh and all.

It still feels pretty nice, though. In a weird way.

“Gob,” Marshall Lee says into the nape of his neck, the low tone of his voice reverberating through his bones, “two months, such a long time. Sure, your citizens are getting tortured, but what about me?”

“W-we’ve had sex more than once the past couple months-”

“Not nearly enough!” Marshall Lee bites back, literally. Plunging those fangs straight into that pliant jelly-like throat before him, the delicious tang of what was essentially light red his reward.

Gumball doesn’t have actual nerves or guts or any of that human stuff in even an undead form, but it does hurt regardless. Enough to make him jump up, seethe in pain.

Rub his leg just right between Marshall Lee’s.

And if Marshall Lee would think of anything as an invitation, that right there, would be it.

He rips away from Gumball with a growl, hands plunging to Gumball’s waist to tear his collared shirt right up and off his body. Oh, he would love nothing more than to literally tear it into shreds, but Gumball always gets mad at him when he does that, so he decides to pick his battles.

Besides, there will be plenty more opportunity to slice things apart, later.

The mere notion—knowing he’s so very close to finally executing this plan he’s been concocting for weeks—it makes his cock, already hard thanks to Gumball’s little knee accident, throb.

But he’s getting ahead of himself, he thinks, sitting up so he can take off his own shirt, pants and underwear soon following.

“Oh,” Gumball sputters, still lying on the bed as he looks up to his naked boyfriend, wide eyed and gawking at the musculature that he himself lacks, “no clothes? Already? I-I can-”

“It’s alright,” Marshall Lee pats him, “I can get it for you, Gummie!”

True to his word, his sharp nails dig between cotton and warm, warm flesh.

Only he’s a little too over-enthusiastic.

His nails seem to slip, poking right into the side of either of Gumball’s love handles. Well, he doesn’t really have love handles, but that’s right about where they would be: between his slim waist and his hips that curve out slightly from it.

Gumball jumps, gasping, but the pain is quick, the damage done.

And as Marshall Lee slides the rest of Gumball’s attire off, leaving him completely vulnerable afterwards, he marvels at the results.

Just like his neck where Marshall Lee’s teeth find themselves more often than not, there’s just a few tiny pinpricks in a row on either side. All he sees is pink, the light pink of Gumball’s unbroken flesh, and the richer rose of what must be blood quickly bubbling up from the wound.

But it isn’t blood, Marshall Lee confirms, dragging his fingers through the pink liquid on Gumball’s left side. It’s much too thick to be human blood, more like a strawberry syrup almost.

And as he brings it to his tongue, he knows it isn’t nearly as addicting as that pure, unadulterated, sweet red of things like red delicious apples or wild poppies, but it’s delightful none the less.

Less of an exhilarating high and more of a light, pleasant buzz.

“Wh-why the hell did you do that?”

Marshall Lee blinks, finger still stuck in his mouth as he looks down at the bewildered prince. “Hm?” he hums around licking at Gumball’s blood.

“Why... why did you cut me? That hurt! And now you’re... eating my blood, don’t you know how weird that is? How horrific?!”

Marshall Lee shrugs, licking his finger clean. “ ‘S good. You should try it sometime,” he laughs, falling down on Gumball’s nude body, uncaring for the pained oof that echoes in response. “Hmm, that makes me wonder,” he hums, propping himself up on an elbow to stare down at Gumball’s concerned face, “just how many of those candy-bals do you think have it out for you, hm? Think about it, gumball prince, succulent pink flesh, royalty, why, I bet you’d be the ultimate prize for them!”

Gumball punches Marshall Lee square in the bare chest, but gets not even the slightest sign of pain. Stupid supernatural powers. “Stop joking around about that, Marshall Lee! And don’t call them candy-bals!”

“It’s a funny pun!” He unprops his elbow, so his face is a mere hair from Gumball’s. His voice goes lower, “Anyway, clearly you still haven’t entirely _‘gotten it’_ yet, so why don’t I help you?”

“Gotten what? I get it plen- _Ow!”_

For a moment, all Gumball can focus on is pain. The sharp, bitter, immense feeling of simply pain, coming from his waist, the same spot Marshall Lee had dug his claws into.

Then it’s over, as soon as it began.

“What the f-fuck?!” Gumball spits, looking down but finding a grey body blocking his vision. “Marshall L-Lee! What did you just do to me?!”

“It’s okay,” Marshall Lee smiles up to him, seeming innocent, but one of his hands stays noticeably locked behind his back, out of Gumball’s sight. “We agreed to this before, remember?”

“Agreed to what? I-I didn’t agree to anything!”

“Sure you did,” his horrid boyfriend says easily, right arm sliding into view.

Then Gumball remembers.

The steel of the knife is coated in sugary molasses, a bright, vivid pink.

The knife that just cut him open. As Marshall Lee finally moves up to create some space, the slice is visible: a shallow slice into his flesh, relatively small but still unbelievable.

But as he looks back up to Marshall Lee, he knows he can’t really complain.

Of course, he could, but the damned vampire, he was right, after all.

Gumball did agree to this. This whole knife thing.

Marshall Lee always had such strange requests, just like that sweets thing that kicked this whole investigation off. And he would just beg and beg, persistent as anything, so it was almost inevitable that Gumball would say yes.

Well, he could’ve said no. That was the funny thing about Gumball, he would never outright say “no”, unless he really meant it. It was always just ignoring, passive-aggressive silence. Very few times has he said no to Marshall Lee, but the few times he has, the vampire actually respected it quite easily.

So he could’ve said no to the knife thing. But he didn’t.

Partly because when he finally caved and replaced that ignoring silence with a haggard “yes!” he was getting fucked against a wall in some dark hall of his castle—Marshall Lee had apparently been too impatient to even fly him up the stairs to his quarters—but whatever.

Getting fucked out of his mind or not, he meant it. Gumball knows that more than anyone, and so does Marshall Lee.

So all Marshall Lee really did was make good on his promise.

And cut Gumball open, but hey. He did agree to it. A week ago.

“W-why did you want to do this again?” Gumball asks, the pain subsiding down where the cut is, but definitely still there, a light, throbbing sensation.

“To see what’s inside of you.”

“Don’t you already know that?”

Marshall Lee laughs. “Good one. But no, I don’t actually know _what you’re made of,_ if you know what I mean.”

“I don’t.”

Marshall Lee sighs, sitting up, giving Gumball a good view of both his own body, marred in cuts already, and Marshall Lee’s hard cock, right next to Gumball’s own semi-erect one. He wishes he could call Marshall Lee a sadist freak for getting hard at playing with a knife, but obviously that would mean Gumball’s just as guilty as a masochist, wouldn’t it?

“I mean,” he says, tossing the knife from his right hand to the left, and then raising it, sending a wave of panic immediately through Gumball’s brain, “I don’t know how you work, still. All these damn centuries, but we still don’t know entirely how candy people operate. And specifically, I don’t know how _you_ operate.

“So,” he grins, wicked and crazy, knife high in the air, “I’ll do it myself!”

Gumball watches that time, as the knife swings down, cutting through the air, and then right upon the open expanse of his flesh, over the twin marks from Marshall Lee’s nails on the other side.

He watches it draw through his flesh, quick and easy, so easy that it almost never seems to make contact with his skin at all, just glides right through it.

For a heartbeat, he feels nothing at all. Just a surreal period of time for an impossibly long moment, where he sees, but doesn’t really register, that he’s just been cut by a sharp knife.

But then the pain is immediate. And immense.

“Fuck!” he yells, head tipping back on the bed, spine contorting itself up and away from the knife simultaneously as his nerves explode with hurt.

 _Why, why, why,_ his body cries out, everything inside of him screaming in agony, in confusion, in instinctive reactions as old as reactions were.

But he knew why.

And that’s what barely made him cling onto reality, made it just bearable enough that he could do his best to lie still on the bed as the searing pain slowly melted into a sharp, but relatively small, sting.

“Y-you’re a sick fuck,” Gumball stutters, fingers finally unballing from the sheets beneath him.

Marshall Lee laughs, mostly in that same, sadistic way, but with a hint of sympathy. Just enough to not entirely enrage Gumball.

“Hmmm,” the vampire hums, “well, before all the blood spilled up, all I really see is pink, Gumball.”

“Y-yes, because I _am_ gumball!”

Despite Gumball’s yelling, Marshall Lee only nods calmly, finger on his chin, making Gumball groan. “Yes you are. But I thought, you know, maybe there might be something in there. Blood vessels or bone or tissue or maybe just a change of colour, but nope, it’s just pink all the way through. In fact, I wonder how you even bleed, if you don’t have any blood vessels. Is it just something that your bubblegum is made of and can leak out, like a towel filled with water, or is it something more magical than that?”

“I-I don’t know!”

“Well, I must figure it out,” Marshall Lee smiles, filling Gumball’s heart with dread.

But it wasn’t a cut that filled his senses next.

No, there was no pain.

There was pleasure instead.

A whole lot of pleasure, as suddenly there were fingers wrapped around Gumball’s flagging cock, running up and down over the sensitive flesh to make him hard once more.

“Looks like all that misery got you soft, huh? That’s okay, I can fix that, too,” Marshall Lee smirks, thin fingers working deftly, knowing exactly where to touch and when to make the prince all hot and bothered in a matter of seconds.

It works and then some, as Gumball forgets all that pain for the most part, left to wriggle and pant under that hand working his cock so easily. White pre-cum begins to leak from his tip, and with the wipe of a thumb, it’s smeared all over the rest of his length, making the whole process that much better.

Marshall Lee jacks him off for a good minute or so, just getting Gumball nice and warmed up. After getting a couple of cuts and what not, he figures he deserves this, at least.

But eventually, seeing Gumball contorted into pleasure, mind so consumed by it that he’s moaning without a sliver of shame left, it gets too much for Marshall Lee and his own twitching cock.

His other hand still firmly gripping the knife, Marshall Lee pumps Gumball’s prick hard and fast, cupping the tip and rubbing his sensitive glans just right, just until Gumball’s spurting pre like a fountain, right about to cum.

And, of course, that’s right when he stops.

Gumball catches his breath, beginning to blink his tear-streaked eyes open and come out of his near-orgasmic daze. Distantly, he can hear something slick, but thinks not much of it.

Until he’s forced to.

Because Marshall Lee’s right there, hips pressed against his ass, about to thrust his cock inside of his hole that had been twitching the entire time he was getting jerked off. Marshall Lee truly had ruined his body, in more ways than one.

And his mind, because instead of even wanting to tell Marshall Lee to wait, to give him a second, he’s instead filled with a desperate urge.

A want, a need, to get filled with Marshall Lee’s wonderful cock, to make them one, and do whatever he wants with the rest of his body as well.

Marshall Lee laughs above him, face dark, and Gumball realizes looking behind him through the open window that, oh, the sun’s gone down. He should be back at his castle, beginning his nightly duties-

“You want me, don’t you, Gumball?” a quiet voice drips, forcing his attention away from responsibility and back to the only thing that will ever truly matter, in the end.

“Y-yes, please,” he breathes, weak and submissive.

Just the way Marshall Lee likes him.

His reward: being impaled on Marshall Lee’s hard cock, as he sheathes himself from tip to hilt in a single, unforgiving thrust.

And even if Gumball doesn’t have a human body or any of the actual purposes of having a hole, or anything, really, it still hurts, getting fucked open that fast. Of course, it’s nothing like getting sliced open, but it still is pain, making him call out, squeeze his eyes shut, and wrap his legs tight around Marshall Lee to try to make him stop.

But Marshall Lee doesn’t stop. Cruel bastard that he is, he barely even notices Gumball’s pleas other than to sneer at them, and then he pulls right out of the hole he’d just ravaged. He goes so far as to pull completely out, just so he can look down and marvel at how he’s slightly gaping now, already wet and sticky with what pre Marshall Lee’s cock had buried inside of him.

He reaches down and presses a couple fingers in, feeling just how loose that ring of muscle..? has already become, playing with his own cum as he scissors Gumball open further. He might be late in stretching him out, but hey, better late than never, right?

He toys with Gumball for a bit, seeking out the spot inside of him that drives him mad, stroking his insides up to the knuckle and watching the flow of cum from Gumball’s prick that results.

When Marshall Lee gets bored of that, and his cock too impatient, he rips his hand right out, and replaces it once more with his cock.

“A-ah, fuck!” Gumball cries, penetrated so rough and fast yet again. This time, though, there’s more pleasure, more warmed up from the after-thought fingering he’d got, and so he’s less tense, feeling more like liquid warmth.

Marshall Lee begins thrusting steadily, fast but not nearly as quickly as he certainly could go. More of a middling pace, just enjoying the tight, wet heat of Gumball’s body around his cock, the wondrous pleasure that races up and down his own spine.

He almost forgets in all that heat, what he’d set out to do. But quickly through the fog, as his left hand twitches, he remembers.

“Wh-where do you want it, hm, Gumball?” Marshall Lee pants. But his voice falls mostly on deaf ears, as Gumball is clearly pre-occupied with gasping and moaning his little heart out beneath him, just a puddle of mewling pleasure getting fucked into the dingy mattress.

“Gumball,” Marshall Lee repeats, reaching down to take that pink face in his hand and focus it. “Gumball!”

“Wh-wha-ah-t?” he replies, voice broken with every hard thrust lighting fireworks in his mind. Why did Marshall Lee have to ruin this? Can’t he just enjoy being fucked for the next hour or two?

“Where do you want me to cut you, huh? Nowhere too high, right?”

“What-no,” Gumball sputters, confused. “I-I, don’t cut me, p-please!” he whines. Clearly still at least a little out of it, delirious with pleasure, made a simpler being as he’s getting his ass pounded and mind turned to jelly.

“Okay, fine,” Marshall Lee rolls his eyes, almost super-human in the way he can keep up such a steady pace and remain relatively unaffected otherwise. “I won’t cut your pretty face, at least, promise.”

“O-okay-” Gumball’s interrupted by a loud keen, hands and face pressing into the covers as Marshall Lee’s cock grinds against him _just_ right.

Marshall Lee grins to himself. Oh, how fun it is, to have a royal prince all to himself. That’s why he loves following him around all the time. And he guesses they’re like a detective duo now, but that’s neither here nor there.

No, he loves his little Gumball. Watching him go from an uptight ruler, truly a being destined to stay up high in a tower most of his days, to a blushing mess splayed out beneath him, lying there as he takes his cock.

He loves him so much, that he just has to figure out what’s inside.

So, although it does hurt him on a certain mortal level, he takes that knife in his hand, and cuts deep into Gumball’s lower thigh.

The reaction is immediate, in the blood-curdling scream, the instant attempts to jump away, but Marshall Lee’s other arm, his legs, are there to trap Gumball from really getting anywhere.

And as fucked up as it is, that deep pain that Marshall Lee can feel himself by just seeing it in the tears that soon spring to Gumball’s closed eyes, it also feels _really fucking good._

Not only in the sadism that he gets, the satisfaction in just being able to take a knife, a weapon, and actually use it on another living being—a sorely rare occasion—but in the physical sense, too.

Because along with all that struggling, Gumball’s hole tightens like a vice around his cock, sending waves of pleasure so strong it nearly makes _him_ fall straight down to the mattress, as well.

He just barely manages to stay up, which is good, because he still has that knife in his hand, after all. He enjoys, but doesn’t succumb to, the pulses of Gumball’s tight warmth still around his sheathed, thrusting cock. They must just be him tightening all of his muscles, his entire body, and the fact it feels wonderful on Marshall Lee’s cock inside of him is just a coincidence...

But what a lovely coincidence that is.

So, it’s horrible, but in the name of “science”, Marshall Lee throws the knife to the other hand—to even things out—and gives him a good lick right up the outer curve of that wonderful ass of his.

Certainly, there should be some more blood loss here. Some ripping of muscles, some sort of tissue or fat or something. But there was nothing but pink bubblegum inside, no matter how deep the cut was, that was always the result.

And the scream and the thrashing and the tight, tight, tightness, oh lord in heaven.

Marshall Lee might be getting way too much enjoyment out of this.

But it seems he isn’t the only one.

At least, if Gumball’s hard cock just beneath his is anything to go by.

“You like this, huh, Gumball?” Marshall Lee teases him, thrusting even harder than he had been before.

“N-no-ah, oh, f-fuck, this, hu-urts, Marshall-” Gumball cries, really crying now.

“Are you sure?” Marshall Lee says low, pressing down, knife coming to rest on the cover so he can whisper into Gumball’s ear. “You’re moaning. So much. And what about, this?”

He reaches down with his other hand, rubbing the white pre-cum practically flooding Gumball’s slit and fucking it down the rest of his shaft, getting it all wet and slimy.

“You know, sometimes I wonder, why do you even have a cock? Or a mouth? Or anything? Not like you really need any of it.”

Marshall Lee was breathing heavier, even as a vampire with super strength and other powers, fucking Gumball this hard for an extended time eventually started to wear on him.

Maybe he was getting a little too into it, not thinking enough, but he didn’t care. Just took that knife up and then down, another clean cut across Gumball’s thigh, just above the knee. He revelled in the cry that followed, the tears and the struggling that felt way too good to pin down. The squeezing sensation on his cock, tighter and hotter than it had any right to be.

“You fucking candy people are so weird, you know that? I guess everything in this world is. But especially you,” Marshall Lee smiled.

Another cut, the other thigh this time, deep enough there should be a major artery, maybe bone, something. But there was nothing.

After the pain came and went in a matter of mere seconds, Gumball was getting even louder, his moans more hoarse and desperate. The clean pain mixed with all that immense pleasure of getting filled, fucked, and made empty again and again. Every slice agonizing, but making every sense exponentially more intense, until he almost _wanted_ it.

With all his incomprehensible begging and whining, it was clear Gumball was going to cum any second. Just a few more thrusts and that would be it.

“How _do_ you work? What is it that makes you, you? If I fucking cut you in half, what do you think might happen, huh? Which one would be you, and which one would just.” He cut. “Stop.” And cut. “Being.”

One last cut, this time to his upper thigh, deeper than ever, fast and merciless. Marshall Lee sinks his teeth into Gumball’s throat, licking up the blood from his previous biting with a smile.

One last hard thrust in, as Gumball’s body convulses, imploding, then exploding, as he cums in white streams all over his stomach, and he feels Marshall Lee cum inside of him.

([Full size image](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW/status/1311864984595582985))

They lay back in the bed, panting harder than almost any other moment in their lives, recovering.

Gumball’s head falls back, head swimming with such a hard orgasm. Eventually, though, his eyes stop rolling around blindly in his skull, and he’s finally able to look down.

And see all the damage Marshall Lee’s done to his body.

He looks like he’s been through war, so many cuts and bruises where Marshall Lee was holding him too tight. Some of those cuts are so deep it’s almost perplexing how his body is still upright, how he’s still able to control his limbs.

“Marshall... Lee!” he pants, doing his best to snarl, but feeling so exhausted.

His boyfriend who’d plopped to his side only laughs. “What? I figured it out.”

“What, that I am actually made of gumball and there’s nothing else to it?”

“No, just where your candy citizens have been taken, probably.” He curls up against the pillow, voice smothered into it, “But if you don’t want to hear it, that’s fi-”

“Where?!” Gumball snaps, sitting up and immediately cringing at his wounds.

Marshall Lee shakes his head. “You really have learned nothing, huh?” he reached back, grabbing at Gumball’s wrist to pull him into his chest, and curl up into him instead.

“Just wait till the morning, okay? Can we do that?” Marshall Lee sighs into his candy hair, letting the sweet scent fill his head.

Gumball thinks about it for a moment. Then he sighs, arms wrapping around the stupid vampire who he just couldn’t get rid of, and probably never would be, unfortunately for him, and his tattered body.

“Okay,” Gumball mumbles, “fine.”

“Yay.”

“But as payback for your unforgivable acts of violence against the prince, you’re doing all the slogging through sewers tomorrow. And the dishes.”

“Oh...”

Marshall Lee shrugs, snickering to himself as that funny feeling that might be sleep begins to wash over him. “Well, it’s the least I can do. For you.”

“Mmm... I love you too. Now shut up and let me sleep.”

Marshall Lee’s snicker was the last thing they heard before dozing into a slightly painful, but well-deserved, nap.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Wheww! I drew a little something for this, idk if I’ll be able to do that every day lol, but hopefully it was a nice addition to this fic :) Ty for reading!


End file.
